The fight at alfea rewritten
by RavenBensonRoth
Summary: Bloom has been having the worst time as she and her best friend have been fight non stop and the rest of the winx girls don't really know what to do with them or how to stop the fighting


Chapter 1

BLOOM'S BAD DAY

AT ALFEA

* * *

In a land like no other there was a magical place just out side our universe that no one knows about. This place is know as Magix a whole new world in this world there 3 schools one on the left one in the middle and one to the right, the one to the left is called Cloud Tower which is for witches the one in the middle is called Alfea which is for fairies and the one on the right is called RedFountion which is for heroes in training.

One day when Bloom was at Alfea with her friends on this day she was very happy but that night she got into a fight with one of her best friends who was called Stella, Bloom and Stella had been fighting a lot lately and the other girls didn't know what to do with them fighting all the time. Then one day it got really out of hand with Stella saying that Bloom's parents where died along with her sister Daphne and that everyone hated her and no one liked her,Bloom lost her temper and throw a punch and gave Stella a Black eye just then some of the teachers came out to try and cam Bloom down by taking her inside to the hall but that that didn't work because Bloom still had so much anger inside of her by what Stella said as Bloom started to cam down she fell to the floor and started to cry when M.S Faragonda saw her lying on the floor but she wasn't breathing M.S Faragonda went over to Bloom and cheeked for a pulse but there wasn't one M.S F shouted "Griselda i need some help in here" Griselda then said " M.S Faragonda what is it you need help with" " oh no Bloom is she OK" "I'm afraid she has stopped breathing" "Griselda can you go and get the others and bring them to my office" M.S Faragonda said to Griselda then said "yes M.S Faragonda of course I'll bring the girls to your office but what for ?"

"I need to find out what actually happened out on the yard with Bloom and Stella" that day when Griselda took the girls to M.S F's office Roxy knocked on the door and when M.S F told them to come in so they went in and sat down "you wanted to see us headmistress" Roxy said "yes I would like to know what happened to you Stella and Bloom"  
"Why me M.S F" said Stella shocked " well because Bloom is lying in hospital with a heart monitor cheeking her heart beat which is very slow M.S Faragonda said with worry in her voice.

"Well you see Bloom was telling us about the new story that she started last night but then Stella started to yell at her, I told Stella to stop but she didn't listen to me then she punched Bloom and then Bloom punched her back and asked what has gotten into her but Stella didn't answer her Stella then she turned slapped Bloom in the face. Bloom then went into the main hall to calm down but i guess that didn't happen" Roxy said.

"Stella is this true" asked M.S F "Well um kinda I mean some of it is true but i was sure that, that happened the other day" Stella said almost crying "well can you tell me what happened today girls" M.S F asked "well you see Bloom and the girls and I where just walking around the school like we normally do every other day" Flora said "But then Stella said something i think she said something about her parents being died along with her sister and that everyone hated her and that no one liked her just after that was said i guess Bloom must have punched her because she now has black eye then some of the teachers came out to try to calm Bloom down by taking her into the hall but i guess that didn't work" Flora said " Thank you girls for telling me this you may go back to your rooms now and i will let you know if there is any change with Bloom" M.S Faragonda said to the girls "ok and thank you for telling us about Bloom" Musa and Layla and said at the same time then they left and went back to their dorm rooms

When they got back to their rooms everyone was silent for a long time, until it was broken by Tecna saying " so Flora why did you tell M.S F about what happened on the yard".  
"Because when Bloom wakes up M.S F will ask her what happened outside between her and her best friend Stella"as she says that she glares at Stella who is sitting on one of the softer's.

* * *

"IN THE HOSPITAL

Bloom was starting to wake up as she woke up she saw where she was and she saw Griselda sitting in a chair half awake then she saw that M.S Faragonda had been in to check on her. when M.S Faragonda had checked on Bloom she went to the dorm room where the rest of the winx club where she told them that Bloom was awake and asked them if they wanted to go and she her they all said "yes of course we want to go and see her"

* * *

BLOOM'S POV

"I have been in hospital for two weeks asleep and today i finally woke up I looked around to see where i was then i looked to the side of me and I saw a vase of flowers on a table next then I saw Griselda sitting in a chair next to my bed waiting for to wake up I thought to myself.

"Just as i was about to get out bed Griselda woke up and said to me "where do you think are going" I just looked at her and laid back down because I felt really dizzy just then there was a knock on the door and Griselda got up opened it and there stood Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Layla and Roxy they all smiled at me but Stella, she just rolled her eyes at me I smiled back at the girls even at Stella.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

"After Bloom being in hospital she was able to go back to class when she went to her class that she had with her friends and Professor WizGiz when she went into class everyone just looked at her and then at Stella, Bloom and Stella just looked at each other and then sat down but when Bloom sat down she wasn't feeling to well then she started to shake everyone just looked at her then her whole body started to shake. Flora,Tecna,Musa,Layla,Roxy and Stella tried to stop Bloom from shaking when Roxy got Bloom to stop shaking they then took Bloom back her room so that she could rest.

* * *

Bloom's Dream

"That night while everyone was sleeping Bloom had a strange dream that she was back on earth with her parents and they where out for a day but then they started to disperser until she was all alone it was then she heard someone calling her name as she began to wake up, she saw that Flora and the others where in the room trying to wake her up because she was having a nightmare. Bloom looked at her hands then to her friends then back to her hand and saw that they where covered in blood Bloom didn't want to think anything of it as it might not be anything.


End file.
